<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who needs beer when I have you? by ReloadTheWorld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515915">Who needs beer when I have you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReloadTheWorld/pseuds/ReloadTheWorld'>ReloadTheWorld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kick for a Kiss- Lawrusso kisses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Crying, Daniel fucked up, Daniel isn't an asshole in this one, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Baggage, Give Johnny a break, Guns N' Roses References, Hurt/Comfort, Johnny Lawrence has issues, Johnny and Daniel become friends, Johnny drinks too much, Kissing Prompt, M/M, Regrets, Romantic or platonic, Sobriety, Subtle flirting, Understanding, comments feed my soul, he apologizes, he's trying though, kissing the tears away, not as depressing as it sounds, talking in a car, this man is not okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReloadTheWorld/pseuds/ReloadTheWorld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He moves slowly, deliberately, giving him time to move away. When he doesn't, he gingerly sweeps a few of the droplets away with the pad of his thumb before pressing his mouth to Johnny's jaw, catching the tears that seem to deteriorate and melt away at the warm embrace of his lips.</p><p>Daniel And Johnny talk it out. </p><p>Aka the Daniel Apologizes fic everybody wanted, with an emotionally screwed Johnny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso &amp; Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kick for a Kiss- Lawrusso kisses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who needs beer when I have you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was so fun to write! This is my first time writing for this ship so I hope I do a good job 😂 Y'all are way better than me. I definitely recommend listening to Don't Cry from Guns N' Roses while reading this, not a song fic but it helped me write. I'm also going to attempt  a series of 50 Lawrusso kisses (you all know that 50 kisses prompt list on tumblr, don't even pretend) so that should be fun! I'm not sure I'll make it all the way to 50, I can try though. </p><p> </p><p>Make sure to comment if you like it, I really appreciate it! P.S. My writing style may seem more 'fill in the blank' than other authors, that's just how I am!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He shouldn't have thrown his phone into the fucking ocean.</p><p>Johnny regretted it almost as soon as it left his hand, but by then it was too late, and no amount of walking the beach could recover it. It was an impulsive, assine reflex that even he admits was a tad childish. Besides, what if Miguel gets out of the hospital and texts him? (unlikely) What if he misses something important? (important things no longer seem to involve him) What if he's needed? </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, right. Hopeful thinking at it's finest. </p><p> </p><p>But instead of going home and drinking away his sorrows until they taste like good ideas, Johnny sulks. He stays at the beach, silently mourning everything that he's lost for hours on end; blankly watching the sun with his ass pressed against the sand, watching on as the sky fades into a golden orange hue; all in all a familiar routine, without alcohol to keep him company. </p><p> </p><p>When Johnny catches himself sinking further into self pity and regret than he intended, he trudges back to his car and pops a CD in the radio, tucking his hands in his pockets, resisting the urge to drive away to a bar. </p><p> </p><p>A knock on the door interrupts his brooding. One glance towards the side window has him reeling- Larusso showed up at his apartment earlier, leaving before they could speak (that being entirely Johnny's fault). Has he been looking for him? Why has he been looking for him? </p><p> </p><p>Johnny rolls the window down halfway, putting on his best 'I don't give a shit about anything you have to say so you might as well just leave' look. </p><p> </p><p>"Isolating yourself in your car listening to sad songs from the 80's and staring at the sunset probably isn't going to make you feel any better, man." Daniel greets, his tone sympathetic rather than mocking. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes nonchalantly glide to the stereo,Guns N' Roses 'Don't Cry' playing from the speakers. Johnny shrugs. "Probably not, but compared to drinking myself to death, this seems to be the best alternative."</p><p> </p><p>Daniel's mouth forms an 'O' shape and he blinks, taken aback. "Oh, that takes a lot of willpower, I'm pr- uh, I'm impressed, keep it up."</p><p> </p><p>"Aww, were you about to say you're proud of me, Danielle?" Johnny flutters his eyelashes for effect. Daniel shakes his head, about to respond before he gets interrupted. </p><p> </p><p>"So why have you been looking for me? Why are you here so late? Are you stalking me or something? Don't act like I haven't noticed, your car isn't that discreet. You were at my apartment earlier but I was too hungover to get the door." </p><p>"So you decided to drink yourself to death this morning, but not now?"</p><p>"Yes, no- I said hungover, not drunk, answer the question!"</p><p> </p><p>"I-" Daniel shuffles on his feet, hand reaching behind his neck to scratch the skin there. </p><p>"I know you come to the beach a lot when you're feeling rubbish so I'm here to check if you're okay after… everything."</p><p> </p><p>Johnny can't help but scoff, neck turning to scrutinize the other man, poker face forgotten. "Okay? As in what, 'Not Dead okay'? Really? 'Russo, nobody is fucking okay right now, I've been up to my knees in Coors and booze, and you're asking if-"</p><p> </p><p>"Im also here to apologize." Daniel admits. </p><p> </p><p>That's certainly a turn of events. </p><p> </p><p>"You're apologizing? For what?" </p><p> </p><p>Deep down, Johnny already has a basic notation of what Daniel is going to say, but intrigues the idea of pretending he doesn't to make him uneasy; a game he's ever grown out of, not decades later. </p><p> </p><p>Daniel steps forward, pulling on the handle, eyebrows raising when it opens.</p><p>"Can I?" He asks. Johnny rolls his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"You'd still get in even if I said no, so there really isn't a point in asking." He smirks at that, stepping inside and slamming the door behind him. "You're right, but I was being polite; you should learn how to do that sometimes, Lawrence."</p><p> </p><p>"And you should stop beating around the bush, bonsai man. What are you apologizing for?"</p><p> </p><p> Daniel grunts, folding his arms over his chest, talking to his lap. </p><p>"Look," he starts, stretching the word out.</p><p>"I'm pushing away my pride by saying this, so I'd appreciate it if you take me seriously. I- I fucked up, Johnny. I wasn't able to let go of a stupid rivalry that should have ended 30 years ago. Because I was too insecure to let bygones be bygones, I became petty and toxic by trying to deflate your chances at success- when all I did was cause unnecessary mayhem between a bunch of innocent kids. I kicked Robby out of my house just because he's your son, and if I treated him right, he would have never hurt Miguel like that. A lot of this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me. </p><p> </p><p>"I've done a lot of shit I shouldn't have done, I know there's nothing I can do to earn your forgiveness. I don't deserve it- I don't deserve it from anybody, really- but I don't want to fight anymore. Even if you don't accept my apology, I just want you to know how sorry I am. I've made everything worse than it needed to be and the regret of that is probably going to haunt me until I'm 6 feet under. I've let this go on far too long, and I'm sick of it-" </p><p> </p><p>"Daniel."</p><p> Daniel. His name. No silly semblances or humor, just his name. He jerks to attention, immediately acknowledging the proximity between them. Johnny props his elbow on the console, figure inclined towards him. A beam of fading sunlight peaks through the window, threading into his hair and catching the reflection of his pensive stare. </p><p> </p><p>That's not quite what Johnny was expecting when he said he'd apologize. Johnny almost feels guilty. He should have said that he accepted the apology without forcing it out of him like a jerk. On the other hand, Johnny knew Daniel would glaze over how he messed up a few things, but going as far to admit everything he's done wrong in hopes of clemency, handing over his dignity? He'd be a monster to deny him forgiveness after that.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not your fault, not all of it. I've made mistakes too, I've overreacted and done shit I'll always regret- I guess we're the same in that regard… so I forgive you, because I know what's like to not have the strength to forgive yourself. I don't know if we'll ever fully be on the same page, but the past is in the past, so, let's keep it that way."</p><p> </p><p>Daniel would have been satisfied with that response, elated even, if he hadn't noticed Johnny's voice wavering with every syllable, the word 'past' wobbling as it left his lips, the tremble of his shoulders resembling a shaken vending machine. </p><p>"Johnny, are you-"</p><p> </p><p>"... I've lost so much." He says, body pivoting to slump against the steering wheel. "My friend, my kids, my dojo- I'm being torn to fucking pieces by the one thing that's slowly been making me whole again, and it's taking all I have not to drink the pain away."</p><p>Daniel's never heard anyone sound so defeated. </p><p> </p><p>  "Is that all you wanted to say?" Johnny      asks, his voice chipping. </p><p>"Yes, but-"</p><p> </p><p>  "The easiest way to deplete a man's pride is by watching him cry. You should go."</p><p>"Johnny-"</p><p> </p><p> He slams his fist on the dashboard, seething. "I'm telling you to get the fuck out, can't you take a hint?"</p><p> </p><p>"John." Daniel pleads. Look at me."</p><p> </p><p>Johnny's gaze lifts at a dawdling pace, diamonds slipping from his eyes, slithering to the floor. Daniel traps his wrist against the headrest before he can will them away with his sleeve. </p><p> </p><p>"Cut it out, Larusso," he grumbles, attempting to sound angry, but it comes out dejected and feeble . "I know you find satisfaction in my misery, but let me wipe off my fucking face, will you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't have apologized if I enjoyed your misery. Just- let me." he says, and before Johnny can shove him off, he's exiled to silence by Daniel timidly leaning across the seats. He moves slowly, deliberately, giving him time to move away.</p><p>When he doesn't, he gingerly sweeps a few of the drops away with the pad of his thumb before pressing his mouth to Johnny's jaw, catching the tears that seem to deteriorate and melt away at the warm embrace of his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"The hell… are you doing?" he breathes, but the statement lacks any venom or sign of discomfort, just genuine confusion. </p><p> Daniel chuckles sheepishly, kissing a few more tear spots languidly before shifting away. "My mom used to comfort me that way, I thought that maybe you could use… ah, I'm sorry. That was probably really awkward, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable-"</p><p> </p><p>Johnny grabs at his elbow, preventing him from escaping. "No. No, I mean, that's just not a thing everybody does, caught me off guard a little… It wasn't that bad." He fumbles. "Thanks, I guess."</p><p>That bad. His face burns from the contact; an old, dormant feeling of warmth rising in his chest. He's forgotten what it felt like to be treated so kindly, so gently, like he matters, and for Larusso of all people to remind him what that feels like? What alternate universe is he living in? </p><p> </p><p>Catching the facade, Daniel grins, his eyes twinkling like two annoying stars. "You liked it then? I didn't think you'd be so soft."</p><p> </p><p>Johnny scoffs, shooting a murderous look, and he laughs, throwing his hands up in defense. "Kidding!"</p><p>"You better be, unless you want to face my wrath." The comeback was indeed lame, but served its purpose. </p><p>Daniel's eyes roll, amused, his tone chirpy "Is that a challenge, Lawrence?"</p><p>"Not unless you want it to be."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A content silence settles between them, the only sounds being the distant crash of the waves and the soft hum of the song the radio has on loop. </p><p>Well, It was silent, until Johnny blurts:</p><p> </p><p> "I can hear you thinking from over here, spill it already."</p><p> </p><p>"Nuh uh," Daniel objects. "I already confessed once today, it's not happening again." </p><p>"Another confession? Look who's soft now?"</p><p> </p><p> "It's not necessarily a confession, jackass, it's- oh, you know what, nevermind. I don't need to tell you, you'd laugh anyway."</p><p>Johnny huffs, impatient. </p><p>"You can't just start a sentence without finishing it, that's like committing a hate crime against speaking etiquette. Come on, I won't laugh at whatever internal dialogue you have going on in there, you kissed my tears for fuck's sake, we're even."</p><p> </p><p>Daniel inhales deeply, hesitantly turning in his direction, like Johnny would bite him. </p><p>"I just- I don't know how we're going to fix all this mess, but I'm going to try my hardest to help. I may not get my dojo back, or my wife, or a lot of what was important to me, but you will, I'm sure of it. Those kids love you Johnny, not even Kreese can take that away. No matter what happens from here on out, I've got your back, I'm sorry I couldn't do that before, I was too blind to see how cool of a guy you are."</p><p>Johnny blinks. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you just call me cool?"</p><p>"Out of everything, THAT'S what you pick up on, really Lawrence?"</p><p>"You've got to take what you can get, Larusso. With that said, you're alright."</p><p> </p><p>You're alright. Not exactly a compliment, but certainly not an insult either. It's the sound  of progress. </p><p> </p><p>"Who knows, I might end up realizing 'just how much of a cool guy you are' too."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Daniel laughs, what once would have been received as hostile replaced with friendly banter. </p><p>"I'll believe that one when you're sober enough to answer the door on time."</p><p> </p><p>"Eh, who needs beer when I have you?" </p><p> </p><p>It was a joke, Daniel was sure of it, based on the slight tilt of Johnny's head, the way his voice increased in pitch. Even so, the sentiment was endearing, his mouth involuntarily caves upwards in a smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, according to personal assessment, a lot of people." </p><p>Johnny smirks at that. "We'll see, 'Russo, we'll see."</p><p> </p><p>And if Johnny Lawrence uncharacteristically answers the door on the second knock the next morning to a rather surprised Daniel Larusso, well, nobody else needs to know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaand that's a wrap! If you want the next one, go ahead and subscribe to the series so you'll know when I release it 🥰 🖐🖐🖐</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>